Ours
by animeangel665
Summary: Sasuke isn't sure he's ready for a baby. Mpreg. SasuNaru Oneshot


Sasuke carefully placed his hand over the swollen stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt something move. He gave a look up to Naruto. Naruto chuckled softly and grabbed Sasuke's free hand, pulling him up to his mouth.

"Is it really that amazing Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face. Sasuke glared at him and then looked back down at the stomach.

"I've never seen this before. It's all new." Sasuke explained, looking away.

"That's right. You were gone when Sakura, Ino, and Gaara were pregnant weren't you?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke. He nodded and bent back down to the stomach of his husband.

Sakura and Rock Lee had been married for a year and had their first child. Ino and Chouji had been married for five years and were on their third child. Gaara and Neji had gotten together and, when Neji learned Gaara was pregnant, they were married. They'd all had their children around the same time, while Sasuke was gone on a 4 month mission.

"Yeah, I was. Now shut up dobe and let me enjoy this." Sasuke said and placed his ear to Naruto's pregnant belly. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at every expression that passed Sasuke's face.

"I think the baby missed his daddy." Naruto offered when Sasuke stood straight again. Sasuke nodded and looked at the door. Naruto sighed. He'd forgotten they were in his office. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto said, trying to make his voice sound full of authority. An unknown ninja walked a scroll in his hand. He bent on a knee, his head looking at the ground.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama requests a meeting with you later in the week. And he sends his best wishes for you and your child." the ninja said, his eyes closed. Naruto nodded and gave his reply. The ninja stood and bowed. He gave a quick glance to Sasuke before he walked out of the room. Once the door was shut Naruto gave a look at Sasuke. His expression was hard and still "on duty". Naruto didn't like it.

"Is everything alright Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded an closed his eyes.

"This is your child. The child, if anything, will always be yours." Sasuke said, his eyes still shut.

"Well yes, but-" Naruto was cut off.

"And you want what's best for this child." Sasuke stated.

"Of course, but this child is yours as well Sasuke-kun." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes.

"Why?"

Naruto stared at him, confused. "What do you mean, why?"

"There are so many people who would gladly take the chance to marry and bed Hokage-sama. Why would you pick me?" Sasuke asked, his gaze at the door.

"Because they want Hokage-sama. You want Naruto."

"Can you be sure? Maybe I just wanted to carry on my bloodline. I wouldn't care who." Sasuke said.

"You didn't know I could get pregnant till after the fact." Naruto pointed out softly. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"This child deserves more. People still haven't forgiven me for leaving. I don't think they ever will. They'll take it out on this child." Sasuke said, looking away from Naruto.

"Do you care so much what other people think? I've forgiven you, isn't that enough?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke's hand.

"But this child-" Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him sharply. Sasuke gave a yelp of surprise as he landed on Naruto's lap.

"You keep saying 'this child' like it's got no parents. _This_ _child_ has you and _this child _has me." Naruto said, placing a finger on Sasuke's lips. "Now then, let's have a spelling lesson."

Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. "Spelling?" he asked sarcastically. Naruto kept his face composed.

"Yes, spelling. Ok Sasuke-kun tell me what you get when you take the 'y' out of 'yours'" Naruto said, placing a hand on Sasuke's thigh.

"Ours." Sasuke replied almost immediately. "But what does that-" Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth.

"That's right, ours. We don't need y's. This child is both yours and mine. You don't need to ask why. _Our_ child will have both parents love and _our_ child will not go through the same childhood we went through. We will do our best to make _our_ child happy. Do you understand Sasuke-koi?" Naruto asked, removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

"It's ours?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, his tone not entirely masking the worry in his voice.

"No whys?" Naruto asked.

"No whys." Sasuke confirmed.

"Then yes, this child is ours." Naruto replied, kissing Sasuke deeply. Sasuke quickly took control and making Naruto moan. They were interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Ah! Forgive my Hokage-sama. Sasuke-sama." Sakura said in surprise, trying not to blush at the scene in front of her.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"There's p-papers N-naruto-kun has to sign. I'm sorry I should have knocked." Sakura said, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. Sasuke and I were just having a spelling lesson." Naruto explained, straightening his uniform.

"Spelling?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, spelling. Now you were saying Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked politely. Sasuke tried not to blush as Sakura came closer, realizing he was still on Naruto's lap. The door closed and Sasuke jumped off Naruto.

"It's a good thing you're not the pregnant one teme. I don't think our baby could handle so much stimulation." Naruto said calmly, signing the papers Sakura had brought.

"Shut it dobe."

"I love you." Naruto said smiling, ignoring the comment for the baby's sake.

"Tch. I love you too." Sasuke said, bending down on a knee. "And I love you, baby." Naruto blushed as Sasuke hugged his middle.

"Here that baby. You've got Sasuke's love. And let me tell you, that isn't something so easily won." Naruto said to his stomach.

"But you got it don't you?" Sasuke asked, looking up into Naruto's eyes.

"After almost ten years." Naruto muttered.

"Well technically you've had it since we met." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto laughed.

"Ok, well it took you almost ten years for you to admit it." Naruto amended. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead.

"That's better dobe." Sasuke said. They both smiled, when they felt a kick on Naruto's stomach.

"Ours." they whispered together.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I really don't know how I came up with this idea. I was reading SasuNaru fanfics when the word "yours" just popped out at me. At first I was like, take the 'y' out and you get ours but how can I fit that into a Yaoi fanfic?...DUH! Naruto mpreg...I actually didn't realize the whole 'y' thing till later.(I like to plan my fics a little first.) I drew this out a little too much but I adore the ending so I guess it's ok. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Side Note- Naruto is Hokage**

**Gaara is Kazekage**

**(just in case you were confused)**


End file.
